Akatsuki Horror Series: The Konoha Tailor Shop
by Tyranno's girl
Summary: I have been watching over you, even when you left me I have waited for you to return. I gave you everything I had, my whole being... Why do you continue to treat me this way?


**A/N: Guess what? It's the return of the 'Akatsuki Horror Series'! Whoo! *cricket chirps* Okay then... Well, I haven't had an installation of the series for a while, not for lack of ideas, but because I just got back into college and my other two fanfic projects have been taking up most of my time. But hey, I'm back with not one... **

**Not two... **

**But three! Count them, Three AHS fics. Woot! This one right here is actually really special because the song it's based on just came out! The song is called 'The Tailor Shop on Enzibaka' and it's by the Vocaloid Luka Megurine. I heard this song and I instantly thought 'This is my next AHS fic!'. **

**Here's what happened: **

**I went through the song a couple of times but... I ended imagining it Hetalia-style! So, there are actually two versions of this story: One in an uke's point of view (This one) and one in a seme's point of view (The Hetalia one). I posted them both at the same time, so check them out please. If you end up reading both, you'll realize that they are kind of different. **

**Anywho... Oh, here's our star: Iruka Umino! **

**Iruka- Hello everyone! **

**TG- It's the first time that an AHS-installment will star a non-Akatsuki character! Yay! **

**Iruka- We hope that everyone enjoys the story. I mostly wanted the chance to get out of my 'goody-goody two-shoes, maternal' role. Tell us what you think afterwards! **

**TG- Let's go! **

**Note- The real horror in this fic is hidden between the lines as the story goes on, you have to really pay attention to the different points of views.**

**Disclaimer- Tyranno's girl Productions does not own anything by Vocaloid or Masashi Kishimoto. **

* * *

**The Tailor Shop in Konoha**

"First off, we have to prepare the material." A kind, warm voice calls out. The time: Meiji Era. The Location, a small, earthy Japanese town by the name of Konoha. Right now, there is a class being held in a certain building. It is small, worn, but not damaged, and painted a nice shade of blue. Outside of the door, there is a sign that reads 'Umino Tailoring'.

Inside, a group of women have come for sewing lessons from the owner of said tailor shop. As the women prepare their things, a young man walks around, helping those who need it. He is young, only around twenty-two, has a beautiful caramel-shade of skin, deep, chocolate eyes, and hair, put up in a ponytail, to match. After checking if everyone was ready, the man sits down in front and speaks up, "Once the fabric is prepared, we must make sure that we have our instruments." The man announced each necessary tool as he held it up.

"Needle..." He put the needle down and picked up,

"Thread..." Down went the spool, and up came,

"Measuring tape..." Then, a tanned hand picked up a pair of very sharp-looking scissors. The man looked at them for a moment before smiling and stating, "The most important tool that a tailor can have: Scissors." He laughed,

_"Well then, Let's start our work, shall we?"_

The women all nodded and the man continued speaking. He told his students to start off easy; make a small handkerchief for a loved one. The man began to work on his own as the sounds of working filled the room.

_Snip... _

_Cut... _

_Snip... _

_Cut..._

"Iruka~!" The brunette looked up from his own handkerchief.

"Yes?" Iruka walked over to a woman with purple hair up in a ponytail. Her scissors were stuck in her fabric and she groaned,

"How the hell do you do this? My scissors keep sticking and messing up my fabric!" Iruka chuckled softly and took the scissors from the frazzled woman. Chocolate eyes examined the edges of the blades for a while before Iruka asked,

"Anko, how often do you sharpen your scissors?" The purple-haired woman raised an eyebrow and asked,

"You have to sharpen scissors?" Iruka chuckled and shook his head,

"Yes Anko.," before he walked over to one of his counters and picked up a new pair of scissors. "Here. You can use these until I've finished sharpening yours. It takes a while so you can just have these." Anko took the new scissors and went straight back to work after thanking the brunette.

---

A few hours later, the women were leaving the Tailor Shop; lessons done for the day. After dealing with a few orders and bidding farewell to the last of his students, Iruka sighed before he began to clean up the classroom. A few minutes later, Iruka got his purse, a scroll of paper, and was out of the door.

"Oh, wait!" Iruka's voice gasped from outside. The brunette ran back inside of his shop and picked up something from the counter. It was the handkerchief that he had made during the class. It was the color cream and had a small scarecrow embroidered on the bottom corner. Iruka pressed the piece of fabric to his nose and inhaled deeply before walking towards the town.

---

_In the back corner of Konoha_

_Is a young man who owns a tailor shop _

_With a good attitude and a fine skill _

_He is the talk of the whole neighborhood..._

As Iruka walked down the grassy road into the main part of Konoha, a group of women who were busy doing laundry saw him and, after he passed by, they began their favorite past time: gossip.

"There goes that Iruka Umino."

"He must be going to buy fabric in Town again."

"Why would he do such a thing when he can wait for the merchants to come to him? It's such a far walk for one to go alone." One of the women looked around for a second before she leaned in and gesture for her friends to 'come hither'.

"I heard from my friend's cousin in the main part of town, that our little dolphin might be meeting with a secret..." The woman looked around again. "Lover!"

"No!" The women all squealed and gasped before going back to their conversation.

"It's true! I've heard that sometimes he'll spend all day in Town and then come back the next day!"

"Such scandal!"

"Such intrigue!"

"He really needs some in his life though..." One of the women hummed and looked back at the Tailor's compound. "It can't be healthy to spend all that time in that shop."

---

Hello, My name is Iruka Umino. I am twenty-two years old and am in charge of the Umino Tailor Shop. I inherited the shop from my parents, more specifically my mother, when she died a few years ago. Besides the shop, I have a small compound to myself. It has a house, a bathing-house, and a storehouse for all the fabric that I have in reserve.

But enough about the house, I have fabric to buy. The busier parts of Konoha are home to some of the best Fabric salespeople I have ever met. But, I admit...

They aren't the _only_ reason that I come here.

---

Iruka was standing in front of a fabric stand run by a group of salespeople from the east. The fabrics they sold were exotic and smooth to the touch; and in such colors! The brunette picked up a roll of bright purple and spoke, "You have such beautiful wares! Where do you hail from?" One of the men replied, his Japanese a bit halted,

"We are from... India, kind sir..." Iruka nodded and asked,

"Could I have sixteen yards of this please?" The men nodded and began to package the brunette's order. As he waited, Iruka hummed and looked around at the busy marketplace. It was such a sweet, calm town, with such nice people. When one of the men returned, holding the fabric, Iruka happily paid the man and was on his way.

Iruka always made sure to buy fabric like this at least once a week; his business was very busy. He also gets his shopping done at this time. In fact, some fresh, delicious-looking fruit caught his eye. "Oh wow... I haven't had peaches in such a long..." Iruka's whole frame stilled.

_He_ was here.

"Kya! It's the Mayor!"

"Mayor Hatake, over here!"

Iruka's panting quickened and his eyes went wide. Very slowly and very calmly, the brunette turned around and saw a bunch of villagers surrounding the Mayor of Konoha. With his handsome face, shocking silver hair, mismatched red and blue eyes, and that wolf-like smile, Kakashi Hatake was a very attractive individual. His good judgment at running the town that his grandparents had left him wasn't bad either.

Iruka watched in silence as everyone swarmed over and fawned over the Mayor. Men trying to get him to buy something, women and feminine men trying to get into his favor...

It was too much, Iruka had to get out of there. The brunette turned heel and ran away from that spot, clutching his purchases close to him. The young tailor ran and ran until he reached a dim alleyway and hid inside. Panting heavily, Iruka waited. Soon, the Mayor's voice could be heard. Iruka gulped and carefully maneuvered his purchases to one arm and dug into his kimono with his free hand. He dug out the handkerchief that he made earlier and, after kissing it, tossed it into the road.

"I'm going to be having company this month," Kakashi began as he was walking down the road with one of his friends. "So I need to make preparations for... Hm?" The silver-haired man saw something on the ground and immediately went to pick it up. It was a very well made handkerchief.

"Such craftsmanship! Who made this example of youthfulness?" The black-haired man next to him asked. Kakashi shook his head; he had been getting things like this a lot recently. The silver-haired man walked into the direction where the cloth was thrown from.

"Hello? Has anyone here lost a handkerchief?"

There was no one there.

---

_What was always on his mind was_

_His lovely person's unfaithful attitude _

_"Even though he has someone like me, _

_He never wants to come home."_

I suppose you've realized that there's something between me and the Mayor. Well, it's true. Kakashi and I are lovers. In fact, he's even asked me to marry him! I was shocked at first that someone as illuminated and enigmatic would have interest in little, insignificant me but...

But where is my head? Even though we _are_ lovers, we haven't been together in such a long time. I don't know what it is, but he just won't come back to me. So that's why I avoid him. Maybe if I give him his space, he will come back to me on his own. 'Absence makes the heart grow fonder' and that sort of thing. Huh, this fabric is really heavy. I should get it home.

---

"Have you heard?" The group of women that do laundry near Iruka's compound were currently placing orders for kimonos and things for one of their children's' birthdays.

"What? What?" The main woman looked around before gesturing 'come hither'. When the women were leaned in, she spoke,

"Apparently Mayor Kakashi's expecting some _beautiful_ visitors for the next month!"

"No!" They all gasped. But then one spoke up,

"But it's not like Mayor Kakashi's married or is seeing anyone. So it's alright--" There was a crash from the counter. The women all gasped and saw Iruka picking up the remains of a jar of dye that had _fallen_ to the floor.

"My apologies." Iruka smiled nervously, "Please, ignore me until I get this mess cleaned up." The women watched Iruka clean for a minute before they continued,

"He would be very tempted though; I've heard that the three that are visiting him have looks that could put the stars to shame!" The women kept on chattering, oblivious to Iruka's cleaning. Even oblivious to when the brunette picked up a piece and clenched it in his hand. It was as if he was in his own world that wasn't broken until he saw the red dripping from his hands. With a soft gasp, Iruka finished the cleaning and asked,

"Have you all finished writing down your orders?" The women nodded and, after a few more specifications, they left. Iruka was alone in his shop. After making sure that everything in the front of the shop was organized, he went out into the yard of his compound where he had a sharpening-wheel. He made sure to take along a few scissors, some needles, and, he brought a mysterious golden case.

---

_But I have to concentrate on my work... _

_I carry my scissors in one hand... _

_The sewing scissors that my mother gave me _

_The more you sharpen them, _

_the better they cut... _

Visitors, Kakashi? You never told me anything about visitors. Okay, that needle's sharp enough.

I wonder why you wouldn't tell _me_ about them. I mean, I am your lover. There we are, another needle ready for work.

I would have loved to help you prepare your home --excuse me-- _Our_ home for these strangers --I mean-- _Visitors._ I am very-- Oh wait, hm... Okay, that needle's fine too.

They say that these visitors of yours are beautiful, Kakashi. Are they more beautiful than me? I doubt that, you used to tell me that I was the most beautiful thing that your gorgeous mismatched eyes had ever laid eyes upon.

You must remember those heated nights that we spent in each other's arms. Oh yes, my love, I remember them. How could I forget the passionate meetings that we would have. You would invite me to your house and, after a few rounds of saké (warmed, of course, that's how you prefer it), you would kiss me. The needles are all sharpened, now for the scissors.

Your mouth, I swear... How can such a handsome thing be so sinful? You would again and again seek out my lips, causing me to go weak with desire for you. Then, when I was panting for breath, you would move onto my skin. Marking my neck and shoulders, claiming me as yours. And I am yours, Kakashi. I will always be.

Your hands on my skin... The sensations are almost indescribable! Everywhere your fingers touched my skin, goose bumps would arise. You needn't even touch me between my legs, the mere thought of your skin on mine is enough to make me aroused for you. Anko's scissors are very dull! This might take me all night, but I have to prepare all my tools and I might as well get through her scissors while I'm at it.

Your manhood, large and strong... No, I don't mind tending to it. I am your lover, I am happy to do such things! But gods, the taste of your flesh on my tongue... Tasting your essence as I work my mouth and throat around you. I only hope that I please you as much as it pleases me.

Those scissors took forever! Now, for my own work scissors.

I am sorry that you have to prepare me for such a union. The time that you waste is time that I know you would rather be pleasing yourself. But when I tell you this, you just laugh and kiss me. Gods, if there is a higher level of Nirvana... No, there couldn't be. This is the happiest that I can be. Next pair.

It hurts, when you first enter me. But after seeing how much pleasure you are in, my pain dissolves away... Into a realm of only pleasure and you. Oh, my dearest Kakashi... When you are in me, it... Oh, there are no words!

It's even hotter than the sparks that fly off of my sharpening-wheel.

Again... Again... And again you bring me shocks of pleasure. But, all too soon, I ruin it. My release stains our stomachs in sticky streams. I'm so embarrassed! But you simply smile and say that it's alright. After a few more thrusts, you stiffen and I feel the most intense heat filling me.

I finished my scissors. Just one more thing to go. It's a good thing too, because my reminiscing has left me with a problem that I need to take care of. But after this. The golden box... It holds the most precious thing that my mother gave me. You know the funny thing about scissors is that we use them so often that we can't see them for being anything but utensils. But these... _These_ are special. With golden handles. My mother left these scissors to me... She told me that they should only be used for something special.

I shall use them next month.

---

_The neighborhood's the same as always... _

_Such a calm and peaceful life..._

Sometimes I just walk around Konoha, just to observe and maybe find inspiration. It also helps me clear my head when bad thoughts try to come in. It seems that, sometimes, I find my mind muddled by the darkest of thoughts. It's something that's happened to me since I was little but... My mother used to be able to take care of it and...

"Hot damn!"

"Look at that!"

What is all that commotion? I might as well check on what's going on and...

No...

Kakashi?

_I saw him today at the main street... _

_Who is that person who was next to you?_

---

The first week of the following month, Kakashi took one of his guests out for a stroll on the town. Wearing a scarlet kimono, his guest was _very_ fair with skin like the moon and hair of the darkest midnight sky along with deep onyx eyes. Kakashi helped the younger around the town, introducing them. Iruka could only watch as his lover was escorting this stranger around the town. Iruka couldn't miss the way that the black-haired one would sometimes rub caringly at his own stomach.

---

_With a red kimono suiting him well... _

_You seem friendly with that beautiful man... _

Kakashi... Hatake!!

Who was that... That.. That _whore_ you were with?!! No, I-- I can forgive you, it was probably a one-night stand during our... _separation_. But... You seem so friendly with them! And the way he flaunts it, rubbing that bloated stomach of his.

Disgusting whore!

That kimono of his was pretty nice though. Such a lovely shade of red. But, no! I can't-- Calm down, Iruka... Calm down... I-- I have to-- Leave! Now!

_I couldn't stand that miserable sight... _

_So I turned and left that place... _

---

"Kakashi..." The black-haired beauty spoke as Kakashi led him back to the Mayor's house after one day during the week. "I just want to thank you for taking in the three--" The younger smiled and rubbed his stomach fondly, "The _four_ of us in during this time." Kakashi smiled and spoke,

"Itachi, it's fine. I'd do anything for you guys! Including taking care of you while your h--" There was a loud clamor from inside the house. Then,

"Kakashi!! This idiot wasted all of the damn hot water!!"

"I didn't mean too, un! I thought there was more in reserve, like I have back at my house, un!" Kakashi and Itachi sighed, the prior asking,

"Who knew that having a house full of beauties could be so troublesome?" Itachi chuckled and said,

"Go take care of it, I'll be fine. You've been hovering over me all week! I mean," Another rub, "I know that I'm expecting, but I'm sure he wouldn't mind if you left me alone for just a moment." Kakashi sighed and was about to protest but when there was another crash from inside, the older man sighed and asked,

"Be careful.," before rushing inside. Itachi smiled softly before resting a hand on his stomach and saying,

"Well little one, we're going to go on another nice walk. I know you like those." With that, Itachi began walking. He found that although being one of the few males in Japan to be able to carry a pregnancy was hard, taking walks made it feel better. His precious someone would always take walks with him along the seashore where they had a home.

When Itachi passed a sweetshop, he thought to himself, _'I should make sure to buy him something before I go home...'_ Itachi walked on and soon found himself near the edge of Konoha. "Such open space..." Itachi awed and actually twirled around once. Upon seeing a familiar compound, he asked, "I wonder who lives out here?", before walking towards the front building. "'Umino Tailoring'... Ah, this must be that Tailor shop that I've heard so much about."

As if on cue, the front door opened and revealed a young brunette. Itachi gasped and bowed the best he could, saying, "I'm sorry, I just wandered out here onto your property by mistake and..." Itachi trailed off as he saw the brunette's face grow into a smile.

"Now, it's more than alright. Why don't you come in and..." The brunette gestured a hand towards the door, "See my wares? Special bargains today on rare material." Itachi nodded softly and walked in with a smile.

---

"Oh my..." That whore gasped in awe as he looked around my shop. As he walked in I made a mental note to scrub my floors once he was gone. "You have such beautiful fabrics, Umino-san."

"Iruka." I told him. Dumb whore.

"Oh, alright. Hm... I wonder what I should get..." He started walking around, surveying my store. "I personally think that I have enough clothes. My love would probably say otherwise but--" There was a crash. He looked behind him and saw me picking up the remains of a jar of dye. These damn things keep _falling_ for some strange reason...

"Oh, so sorry! Don't mind me, continue, please!" He smiled and added,

"Maybe I should buy something for my brother's wife. My brother, Sasuke, he just got married to the happiest ball of sunshine. Naruto is his name." Like I care?! "Or maybe... I should start preparing for..." That whore rubbed his stomach again. That... tore it!

"Ah, before you decide anything, you should see if there's anything in the backroom that you might like." He looked at me for a second before nodding. So, I led him into the storage room...

.. And shut the door.

---

Well, that was what happened today. But, I can't think of silly things like that. Oh my, I'm going to have to spend the whole night cleaning up before any customers come here tomorrow. Hm... This fabric is strange, but the color is such a lovely shade of red.

---

Iruka spent the whole night adjusting a kimono that someone had dropped off all of a sudden. It was very well made, though all the excess fabric in the front was troublesome. The scissors that he used, the ones his mother had left him, had a few flecks of red on them.

_But I have to concentrate on my work.. _

_I had a new client in my shop today... _

_He was beautiful, and very gentle... _

_Now I have to tailor this kimono... _

---

"Did you all hear?!" The main woman of the group of gossipers called her friends together and began talking excitedly.

"Oh! How wretched!"

"Poor thing!"

"How could someone do such a thing?!"

Meanwhile, Iruka was calmly walking towards Konoha. He had a calm expression as he walked towards the town.

---

Huh. Seems as if something happened in the town this morning. A crime of some sort... Whatever, as long as Kakashi hasn't been hurt, I'm fine.

_The neighborhood seems uneasy today... _

_Looks like there was a crime yesterday... _

I walk down the roads of Konoha, my heart a bit lighter. I didn't know why, but I felt as though maybe things would get better now.

I even felt good enough to take a stroll to Konoha Bridge. As I got closer to the landmark, however, that familiar shock went through my body. My love was here? Oh happy day! I could hardly contain myself as I rushed to the bridge and...

What..?

_I saw him today in front of the bridge... _

_Who was that person standing next to him?_

---

Kakashi was standing on Konoha Bridge. But he wasn't alone. Next to the Mayor was a blonde bombshell with locks of gold in a ponytail, and striking cerulean eyes. Wearing a blue kimono with golden sash, they stood next to the obviously distressed man and placed a caring hand on his shoulder. Iruka's whole frame trembled before he dropped the blanket he had made for Kakashi to the floor and ran off.

---

_He seemed so depressed today and next to him _

_That man with golden hair was comforting him... _

Kakashi!

Who the hell is that?! Yet another whore?! Why are you tormenting me like this?! I can't...

Oh wait...

I get it!

Ah ha ha! Why wasn't it clear to me before?! They must have something on you! On both of us! Oh! They must be trying to blackmail us. It makes perfect sense!

Oh my love, I'm so sorry! I should never have mistrusted you! But don't worry, I will save you.

Huh... But that golden sash does look nice on him...

_That gold sash looks good on him... _

_Ah, so that's the type of person you like!_

---

"I can't believe that something like this happened!" Kakashi gasped out, trying his hardest to keep the oncoming tears in. The blonde next to him felt the grief. How could someone do something like this?!

"Kakashi... It isn't your fault, un." The silver-haired man looked at the blonde and shook his head,

"Thanks Deidara but... Try convincing Kisame that. Oh gods..." Deidara sighed before speaking,

"Come on now, we should get you home, un." The two walked off of the bridge and back towards the Mayor's house. After a few steps, Kakashi stopped and picked something up off the ground. "Hey, what's that, un?" Kakashi's eyes widened slightly.

It was a blanket with a scarecrow embroidered in the lower corner.

---

"Oh~!" Deidara whined as he looked through the cupboards. "We're out of tea, un!" Kakashi looked up before a voice yelled,

"What?! Deidara, I told you not to give the last of it to that old bag!!" The blonde smiled sheepishly before stating,

"Calm down, un! I'll just go out and by some more!" Immediately, Kakashi stood and spoke,

"No. It can wait until tomorrow morning." Both ukes whined.

"But what about dinner?!" Kakashi sighed before Deidara grabbed his purse and stated,

"I'll be back in a little bit, un. I need to get some paper in order to send a letter home anyway." And before Kakashi could stop him, Deidara was gone.

"Let's see, un…" Deidara hummed as he walked down the road in Konoha. "I know that I should really get the tea and paper first, but I did want to check out that Tailor shop, un…" So the blonde turned and walked towards the edge of town.

---

"Hello~?" A voice disrupts me from my work and I look up towards the door. Who should it be but whore number two. I smile and bow softly,

"Welcome to Umino Tailoring. Is there anything that I can do for you today?" The blonde hummed and began to walk and look around my family's precious store. As he walked I made a mental note to scrub my floors once he was gone.

"Wow, un… I could easily spend all the money that my Danna gave me in here… But maybe I should buy something for Kakashi. As a thank you present, un?" The blonde jolted when a jar of dye _fell_ and shattered on the floor. I need new shelves, I think, even if the jars are on the counters… "Are you okay, un?" I wonder if anyone has told him that his little 'speech impediment' is _very _irritating.

"Yes, yes, I'm fine." I make quick work in cleaning up the mess and stood before I spoke, "Why don't you come to my storage room and pick out something nice? I have lots of rare fabrics and of such beautiful colors." Those damn blue eyes sparkled and the blonde nodded in joy,

"Of course, un!" So I led him to the storage room…

…And shut the door.

---

Well, that was what happened today. But, I can't think of silly things like that. Oh my, I'm going to have to spend the whole night cleaning up before any customers come here tomorrow… Oh wow… This fabric is like weaved gold! It's going to be hard to find something to match it.

---

Iruka spent the whole night adjusting a sash that someone had dropped off all of a sudden. It was very well made, though the texture of it was almost un-matchable. The scissors that he used, the ones his mother had left him, were now red at the edges.

_But I have to concentrate on my work._

_I had a new client in my shop today..._

_With hair of gold and eyes like the sky..._

_Now I must start fixing this sash..._

---

"Did you all hear?!" The main woman of the group of gossipers called her friends together and began talking excitedly.

"Oh, he was such a dear to be around!"

"Who is doing this?"

"That hair, that wonderful hair…"

Meanwhile, Iruka calmly walked towards the town. He was contemplating the purchases that he had to make for this week.

---

Oh dear… It seems as if something else happened in town yesterday. Wow… But, as long as Kakashi's okay, I am fine.

_The neighborhood is growing restless..._

_Looks like there was another crime..._

I walked down the roads of Konoha, into the area of town where they sell luxurious things like furniture and jewelry. I don't know why, but I felt very light. Almost as if things were going to get better very soon and…

"I am going to kill the fuckers who did this!!"

Ugh… Such a mouth! Who is dirtying the air with their..?

Oh no…

_I saw him today at the Jewelry store..._

_Who was that person next to him?_

---

Kakashi was even more depressed today. Deidara was… "Agh! Deidara of all people?!! Why?!" The silver-haired mayor buried his face in his hands and cried softly, "Sasori's going to be ruined when he finds out…" The person next to him sighed and agitatedly tapped their foot on the ground. They had short, white hair that was decorated with ruby pins, pale skin, and magenta eyes. You also couldn't miss the amount of jewelry that the albino had on, all made of ruby. Kakashi shook his head and told the other,

"Hidan, I can't let you out of my sight. So, if you need to go anywhere, let me know and I'll go with you. Understand?" Hidan groaned.

"I'm not a fucking child, damn it." Kakashi shook his head and sighed,

"He tells me that you like to buy jewelry at least once a month, right?" All at once, Hidan smiled and nodded,

"Anything ruby. That bastard spoils me and he knows it. Oh well, let's go." And with that, Hidan and Kakashi walked into the store.

---

_That man who seemed to be far too vulgar..._

_He bought some ruby jewelry for him..._

Kakashi~!

What do you see in these people?! They don't look better than me, do they? Maybe they're younger? But… But I'm only twenty-two!! I haven't past my prime yet! Right?

No… I understand. I know what you are going through. So I will just leave this present for you; they're gloves, winter's coming and I wouldn't want you catching cold.

I will see you soon, my love.

_What do you think that you are doing?!_

_You are really indiscriminate..._

---

"Kakashi Hatake! If I have to spend one more day cooped up in this house, I will go insane!!" Hidan yelled as he grabbed some things to have lunch in town. The silver-haired man had tried his hardest, begging the albino not to go out. But Hidan simply replied, "Fucker, I used to be an assassin before I got married! I think I know a few things about taking care of myself!"

Then Hidan was out of the door. Kakashi immediately sent for someone to look after the stubborn albino. And, as he did, his eyes drifted to the gloves he had found on the ground few days ago.

Hidan walked along the roads of Konoha, eyeing everyone with suspicious looks. With his own past experience, he knew that if a killer was targeting people, soon they would show themselves. After a while, the albino walked into a secluded alley and growled out, "If you are really some powerful killer…" Hidan pulled out a kunai that he had hidden in his kimono's sleeve. "Come face me! Coward!"

---

I'm a coward?! Look at the pot calling a kettle black. But the albino kitten wants to play? Let's play then!

You don't deserve that beautiful jewelry. Any how…

"Albino whore! Come here!" Just as I thought, he whipped around and yelled…

---

"Who the hell are you calling a whore?!" Hidan turned and saw someone dressed in a brown cloak. The individual chuckled and ran off. Hidan growled angrily. His friends used to tell him that his temper could sink ships. Now he was going to show just how true that was. Clenching the kunai, Hidan ran after the stranger as he weaved through the town.

---

That's it…

That's it…

Follow me, you damn home-wrecker! I've always been able to run faster than most, so I easily got a ways in front of him. Quickly, I discarded my disguise and walked calmly into my family's beautiful tailoring shop. All I had to do now was to wait…

---

Hidan, after a while of running, finally made it to the shop. He whipped his head around, looking for any trail of the bastard that had called him a whore. But to his dismay, no one was there. "Damn it all to hell!! I thought I--!"

"Agh!!" There was a scream from inside the shop. Hidan smirked,

"Got ya, bastard!", before he ran inside. When the albino walked into the small shop, he saw a brunette on the ground picking up the remains of jars of dye that had fallen and shattered on the ground. Hidan huffed and asked, "Hey, Tailor!" He hardly noticed when the brunette's hand clutched onto one of the pieces of glass.

"Yes? What can I do for you today?"

"Have you seen a guy in a brown cloak run through here?" Hidan asked. The brunette nodded and replied, pointing towards the back,

"Y-yes… He ran into my storage room just a few seconds ago." Hidan smirked and ran towards the back of the shop. The brunette followed close behind him, shutting the door.

---

Heh heh heh… But that was what happened today! I can't--I can't think of such trivial things right now, though. I have _so_ much work to do!!

_But I have to concentrate on my work!_

_I had a new client in my shop today…_

Rubies must be quite expensive! Right Kakashi? But they have a certain air of elegance about them! Right Kakashi?! Let's put these away for now… I have to continue my work…

_Sn-ip! _

_Sn-ip!_

What the..?! My mother's scissors! What's going on with my mother's scissors?! What? Oh… They just need to be sharpened again. That's strange, I just sharpened them at the beginning of this month. Oh well, off to the sharpening wheel.

Huh. I never noticed just how red my mother's scissors were…

---

After finishing his work that day, Iruka went to his sharpening wheel. At once, he began to sharpen the scissors that were now mostly red.

_With a vulgar mouth but eyes like gems..._

_Hey, were my scissors always this red?_

---

A week later, the group of gossipers was initiating one of their newest members: Anko. They were at a small bar in Konoha and were currently drinking themselves silly. After a few rounds, the main woman gestured for everyone to come together.

"Did you hear about what happened?" Everyone nodded their heads. "Oh, that poor albino!"

"Besides his grammar, he was quite nice!"

"Is it safe for any of us anymore?"

After a while, Anko mused, "I knew I should have brought Iruka with me… But he said that he had some last-minute work to do."

---

At Umino Tailoring, from the back bathing-house, you could smell the most decadent scents of jasmine and lily and all sorts of other flowers wafting into the air.

Inside the bathing house, Iruka was soaking in a bath mixed with perfumes and flower petals. He had been in there for a good couple of hours before he reached next to him and picked up his mother's scissors. Looking at them, he sighed.

---

Kakashi, my love.

I don't understand why you have yet to come and take me in your arms. You are free from your blackmailers now, are you not? I miss you...

But!

If there is something keeping you from seeing me, I will simply come back home. I am certain that you have had enough of our little... _Separation._

---

"_I've finally finished my work..._" Iruka sang sweetly as he stared intently at his mother's scissors. "_Some of my best work, I think... So if you can not still come to me... Then my darling, I will simply come to you!_"After that last part, Iruka got out of the bath and put on a light robe before he quickly walked to the shop.

Once he got there, he made his way to a special wardrobe that he had never opened to the public. The brunette took a deep breath and opened the wardrobe.

A wide, excited smile grew on his face.

---

_Scissors are made from two blades... _

_They carry out their tasks by being close and scraping against one another... _

_Just like a married couple who get along well... _

_That's what my mother used to say... _

---

"_Red kimono!_" Iruka sang out as he wrapped the scarlet kimono around his body. "_Golden sash!_" He tied the gold sash around his waist in a pretty bow. "_Ruby Jewelry!_" Carefully, Iruka put on all of the ruby jewelry that he had _found_. As he was putting in the matching hairpins, he thought for a second before taking his hair-tie out and singing, "_I'll let down my hair for you!_" When all was said and done, the brunette chuckled before standing in front of the mirror.

"Well Kakashi... _I've become the type of person you like!_" Iruka looked up and smiled widely,

"_How is it? Tell me!! Aren't I beautiful?!_"

The brunette then bolted out the door towards the town.

---

Kakashi.

Kakashi...

Kakashi...

Kakashi!

I'M ON MY WAY, KAKASHI!!

---

"Try not to let it sink you into depression, my friend." Kakashi's good friend Gai told him as they walked to the mailing office to send letters to the loved ones of the deceased. Afterwards, the two good friends parted ways for the evening.

Kakashi groaned and tired to keep himself upright. How did all of this happen? It was still insane how such a peaceful town could turn into such a bloody crime scene. "I don't know what I'm going to do..." The silver-haired man groaned. "It's just so..."

Kakashi stopped mid-sentence when something caught his eyes. A beautiful brunette was buying saké at one of the stands in the town. They had soft-looking, medium-length hair that looked like chocolate, warm eyes that matched the hair, and caramel-tanned skin. Also, what caught Kakashi's eyes, were the clothes that the young beauty was wearing.

A red kimono with a yellow sash and magenta jewelry.

"What in the..?" The mayor rubbed his eyes and looked again, "No, it couldn't be!" But gods, if this person wasn't beautiful. Kakashi immediately fixed himself up the best he could and walked over. Once he arrived, the brunette turned and gasped,

"Kakashi?" Kakashi blinked. How did they know his name, had they met before? He just shrugged it off and spoke,

"My, I haven't seen you around before. What is your name and why are you out so late?"

---

...

...

...You could have just stabbed me right there.

---

The brunette seemed to blink for a little bit before shaking his head and replying, "My name is... Iruka, I own the... The Tailor shop. And I'm just getting some saké for a quiet evening at home." Kakashi nodded and, after letting his eyes roam over Iruka's body, he smiled,

"Now, that can't be fun. May I accompany you this evening?" Iruka waited a moment before nodding softly.

The two walked in amiable company towards the outskirts of Konoha until they arrived at the Umino compound. "Wow... Pretty impressive!" Iruka only nodded softly and stated,

"Why don't you go have a seat in the main room and I'll go warm this up for us." Kakashi nodded, the prospect of warm saké seemed very good right now. Iruka walked into the kitchen and set up a small charcoal stove to warm up the sake. As the saké was warming, the brunette took one of the cups and opened the cabinet above him.

He pulled out a bottle of clear liquid.

---

Mother...

What did I do wrong?

---

"Here it is." Iruka called over as he sat down on the floor with the young mayor. They both took some saké and, after having a small toast, began drinking.

After his second drink, around thirty minutes later, Iruka sighed, "Have you ever wanted something _so_ badly that it's like it's already there?" Kakashi hummed, thinking about just what Iruka was saying. Abruptly, his body went numb and his whole frame keeled over.

The silver-haired man was panicking, trying to get back up. However, it was like his whole body had gone numb. He couldn't even move his mouth!

Meanwhile, Iruka simply sighed and walked over to one of his counters. The brunette picked up his mother's scissors and walked back. Silently, the brunette kneeled down and began cutting off the other male's clothes. When he had finished, he picked up the clothes and put them in the wardrobe.

When he walked back, he sighed, "I loved you, Kakashi."

_'What?!'_ Kakashi's mind raced at how the brunette was acting. Something must have shown in his eyes because Iruka whipped the scissors across Kakashi's chest, leaving a large red slash. The mayor groaned in pain and Iruka stopped for a second. The sight of the oncoming blood... It made him almost black out for a moment.

---

_"Iruka. Iruka, look!" A beautiful woman with brown hair beckoned her son to come over and look at what she was doing. The small boy, only around six, watched as his mother dragged her scissors across someone's chest before moving down to their legs. _

_"You have to keep those you love in line, Iruka." She smiled as she forced the scissors through skin. A loud groan of pain sounded through the room before she continued, "If you don't, they will do all sorts of crazy things like... Oh! Try to leave you!" Suddenly, the woman dug out the scissors, dripping crimson. "Do you understand?"_

---

"I understand mother..." Iruka whispered, tears running down his face. He slashed a few lines across the man's chest. "I love you." Along his arms, more lines. "I love you so much." On his stomach. "I love you." Again at the chest. "I know that you love me!" Another slash, actually splashing red across the floor. "You're just... Just confused!" Another slash. "I forgive you for cheating on me though." Slash. "In fact..."

At that, Iruka dropped the scissors and walked outside.

Kakashi was in the most excruciating pain. He was losing blood all over the carpet and he still couldn't move. He could hardly breathe! All he could do was lie there and feel the pain.

All too soon, Iruka came back. The brunette was smiling widely and carrying the axe he use to cut firewood. Kakashi's eyes widened in horror as Iruka walked over and looked over his lover. With all the symbols carved into his skin, Iruka's brown eyes widened in maddened glee and he smiled,

"I love you too!" Then, he positioned the axe above Kakashi's bloody neck and, taking a deep breath, swung down.

---

"Did you all hear?!" The group of gossipers had quiet the following now so a lot of people came together and began talking excitedly about the latest crime. Iruka simply walked to town, calm as always.

---

_Today, the neighborhood is chaotic! _

_Now it seems a good man has been killed... _

"Someone killed Mayor Hatake!!"

"NO!!"

"It's true! And this was the worst crime-scene of them all!"

"How was it the worst? Itachi was found with his stomach carved out and his throat slashed up!"

"And remember! Deidara's eyes were gouged out, his hair burned, and his throat slashed out!"

"But! Hidan was found with his head bashed in, teeth pulled out, tongue ripped out, _and_ his throat slashed!"

"I've heard tell that their husbands are launching full-out man-hunts to find the killers. General Kisame was crushed to find out that his bride and unborn child had been killed. Sasori, he's a scholar, isn't even sure that he can come to the funeral; he's so grieved. And Kakuzu, being a banker, is funding the whole man-hunt!"

"But Mayor Hatake... The killer decapitated him."

"And... Castrated him."

"And carved 'I love you' all over him..."

_An entire group of friends_

_Has been killed by a mysterious someone..._

---

Anko walked along the road and actually passed Iruka's shop. She wanted to go inside but, with all the commotion, decided against it. When the purple-haired woman walked away, she reasoned, "He doesn't need anymore stress." Anko had been Iruka's friend since childhood, so she knew things about the brunette that no one else did.

Like how his mother was insane.

It took a few years before Anko got the real gist of it but Iruka's mother had fallen in love with and slept with a man. But the man didn't love her back. Worse than that, she got pregnant with Iruka during their night of passion.

The refusal broke Iruka's mother and, apparently, she found the man, brought him back to the shop, and kept him there so that Iruka would have the perfect family.

When they found the poor man, they discovered that he had been chained to the floor and his ankles had been cut so that he would stay still.

Anko knew all of this but she didn't tell anyone.

She knew that there was something... _Off_ about him.

---

It's hardly my fault. He was acting like such an ass, pretending he didn't know me! _Besides that, he was acting so awful... _

_"Haven't seen you around here before," he says... _

_It was like he was talking to a stranger... _

_LIKE HE WAS TALKING TO A STRANGER!!!_

---

"Oh my..." Iruka walked into his house a few weeks later after a long day's work. "I can't believe how much work funerals are!" The brunette smiled as he walked into his main room. There was a table set for a group of five and Iruka sat near the head. A minute passed before Iruka spoke, "Oh yes! The funeral is promising to be quite the event, I might go."

The red kimono was silent.

".. Hm? Oh, but of course! They can't have such a large event without a sense of artistry!"

The golden sash didn't say a word.

"Oh, you!" Iruka laughed and waved a hand in play, "You always have had such a colorful grammar!"

The ruby gems only sat there. Iruka sighed and drank some tea. All of a sudden, he blushed and huffed,

"Kakashi, you pervert! Wait until we can get to the bedroom!" Iruka smiled and seemed to listen to the silence before he chuckled, "Oh, alright! You can have a kiss." The brunette smiled as he moved closer to the mannequin at the head of the table that wore Kakashi's clothes. On top of it, surprisingly preserved, was the head of a familiar young mayor. Iruka took a few breaths before touching his lips to the head's.

Iruka was really trying his hardest, managing to get his tongue into the head's mouth and rubbing it against it's twin for a moment before he pulled away and giggled, "No more than that until we get to bed! Alright love?" There was silence. "No, I can rest a while before I clean up" The brunette smiled, "Okay then, so Itachi, tell me if you're having a boy or a girl..."

_But I have to concentrate on my work! _

_I carry my scissors in one hand... _

_The scissors that are now painted red... _

_The more you sharpen them, _

_The better they cut..._

Iruka put his mother's precious scissors back into their golden case.

They were now, literally, shining red.

* * *

**A/N: **

**TG- Wow... I had no idea that you could act like that Iruka. **

**Iruka- Well, I've always wanted to try out being a yandere. Those of you who don't know, a yandere is some one who has such a sweet and kind personality but is horribly twisted and murderous inside. **

**TG- Think of Russia and Korea from ****Hetalia**** or the Vocaloid Taito Shione (He literally has a song called 'Dancing Yandere') **

**Well, We hope you enjoyed. Please review! Oh, and check out my other fics! I'd like to dedicate this to all my friends on the site who encouraged me through the beginning of the 'AHS' (so SandTanukiKunoichi, Banished Fire Princess Felicia, and others, this is for you guys!) **

**-Tyranno's girl. **


End file.
